<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love locomotion // 러브 로코모션 by potatogarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103168">love locomotion // 러브 로코모션</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden'>potatogarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cw// domtop!beomgyu gives subbttm!taehyun a once in a blue moon blowjob. Some mentions of homophobia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love locomotion // 러브 로코모션</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Credit: georgiana on Pinterest</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saturday mornings in Seoul were always accompanied by the distant rumbles of the train, steel creaking against steel, that ubiquitous female voice that welcomed commuters on board, dutifully reminding them of the work-filled day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“출입문 닫습니다. 출입문 닫습니다.”<br/>
<em>(The doors are closing. The doors are closing.)</em></p><p> </p><p>The train heaved on forward with a metallic puff, its silhouette temporarily casting a shadow over the fifth floor of a nearby apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The 7am light refracted through the blue-tinted windows revealing the creased underwear that laid forgotten beside the bed, as well as highlighting the wet sheen of used condoms and silver wrapping scattered haphazardly across the laminate floor.</p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of passionate love making on a drunken Friday night.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h2>love locomotion.</h2>
<h2>러브 로코모션.</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed and the penumbra receded timidly placing the two resting figures in a mellow spotlight. Taehyun’s toes curled in welcoming response as his body soaked in the morning warmth, the settling morning dust tickling at the fuzz of his cheeks. He mumbled incoherently; wakefulness still unfamiliar to him at this time of day. He carefully unravelled himself from the jungle of limbs and rolls of linen, ensuring not to wake his lover. Taehyun propped himself up only to have a pair of arms encircle his torso and bring him down onto his hyung’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“아 형 일어났어요-으웁!!”<br/>
<em>(Ah hyung did you wake-eugheup!)</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s lips sealed over Taehyun’s, muffling his words. He could smell the residual traces of soju causing memories of last night’s tragedy to come flooding back. He reluctantly remembered the mortified face of the night shift cleaner as she scanned their exposed chests, fingers slipped under waistbands and aggressive palming of each other’s clothed hard-ons. The older, heavily intoxicated at the time, didn’t give a damn and had continued to suck Taehyun’s face off all whilst giving the woman an unwavering stare.</p><p> </p><p>“더러운 호모새끼들…”<br/>
<em>(Disgusting faggots...)</em></p><p> </p><p>Taehyun had sobered up at those words as he caught the woman’s hateful grimace right before the elevator doors shut. The hurtful phrase continued to echo in his mind. Sensing the younger’s apprehension, Beomgyu gently cupped Taehyun’s face with his hands, breaking the kiss in the current moment of time.</p><p> </p><p>“애기 무슨 생각하고있어? 너 혹시 그 씨발년이-”<br/>
<em>(Baby, what are you thinking about? It is because of that bitch-)</em></p><p> </p><p>“그런거 아니에요 형. 형은 잘 잤어요? 머리 안아프세요? 평소보다 많이 마셔서..."<br/>
<em>(It’s nothing hyung. Did you sleep well? Aren’t you having a hangover right now? You drank more than usual so...”)</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu ignored his questions, instead observing how beautiful the morning light traced the pretty contours of his boyfriend’s face. His fingers wandered over Taehyun’s plump lips, relishing in his beauty as he let out a big yawn. Taehyun’s thoughts were still clouded by the hot events of the previous night and timidly placed his forefinger into his hyung’s open mouth. Beomgyu sucked lightly in return before holding the younger’s wrist and pressing a kiss onto his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“그게 그렇게 하고 싶어? 형이 좆 빠는거 보고 싶구나...”<br/>
<em>(You really want to do it huh? You want to see me give you head...)</em></p><p> </p><p>Before Taehyun could answer, his hyung grabbed his waist and steadied him against the headboard. He brought his fingers to his mouth biting anxiously on his nails as he watched Beomgyu lay a moist trail of kisses down his torso. Taehyun could feel jolts of electricity shoot to his stomach with every peck closer towards his crotch. Seeing his hyung in this position was rare and Taehyun could not help but take in the way his skin manoeuvred over the subtle dips and curves of his muscles and prominent scapulas, especially in the morning light. It was such an erotic view.  He felt his growing erection rub against his hyung’s neck as the latter’s lips began to linger longer at his happy trail.</p><p> </p><p>“아앙 형 아퍼...”<br/>
<em>(Anggh hyung it hurts...)</em><br/>
<br/>
Taehyun flinched as he felt Beomgyu’s teeth graze against his scrotum, followed by a wet sucking sensation. Beomgyu was too absorbed in his actions that he grabbed at the younger’s pulsing cock and let his animalistic instincts take over. He started slow, tugging Taehyun’s foreskin down and revealing his already leaking head.</p><p> </p><p>“어쭈? 태현아, 벌써 나오면 어떡해~?”<br/>
<em>(Taehyun, you’re already leaking. How could you~?)</em></p><p> </p><p>“아 형 제발...”<br/>
<em>(Ah hyung please...)</em></p><p><br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sunlight was now illuminating the whole bedroom. The sounds of the occasional off-peak train masked the wet squelching of Beomgyu’s mouth sliding up and down Taehyun’s cock. Beomgyu wasn’t even intoxicated, but he felt a familiar heat rising to his neck, beads of sweat forming on his skin as the temperature of the room rose. It wasn’t the first time he’d given his boyfriend a blowjob but he knew when he did, Taehyun would go ballistic.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun himself was covering his flushed face with his hands, peering through the gaps between his fingers to sneak a glance at his hyung deliciously giving him head. It was lowkey embarrassing to see him like this, but it was oddly arousing to watch the older male grovel at his crotch and feast on his cock. A few minutes later, Beomgyu let Taehyun’s penis slip out of his mouth, saliva hanging from the corner of his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“태현아...왜 안좋아하는 척해? 네가 할 때도 형이 네머리 잡는데… 너도 그러고 싶지 않아?"<br/>
<em>(Taehyun...why are you pretending like you aren’t enjoying it? I grab your hair when you give me head...don’t you want to do that too?)</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu could only pout in disappointment as Taehyun awkwardly remained mute. He lapped at Taehyun’s head in growing boredom, unbeknownst to him that he almost sent Taehyun off the edge. Beomgyu then felt his hair being pulled at its roots as his mouth was abruptly forced onto the younger’s cock. His lips were prised open relentlessly, forbidding him from taking a breath as he began to splutter and choke on Taehyun’s throbbing erection.</p><p> </p><p><em>“이 자식...”<br/>
</em>(This kid...)</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but smirk with cock filling his mouth as he eyed Taehyun who in turn was watching him bob up and down with a lustful gaze. Taehyun was a loyal sub for his hyung, but at uncommon times like this he wanted to get the most out of it. He tightened his grip around Beomgyu’s dark hair, controlling the rhythm of his head. He felt he was getting closer and closer to his peak that he lifted his lower body off the bed to thrust simultaneously into his hyung’s hot oral cavity.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu, sensing Taehyun’s urge to come, let his dom instincts take over as he pinned Taehyun’s hips down and pressed his face towards the hilt of Taehyun’s cock. In turn, Taehyun felt his throbbing dick plunge deeper into his hyung’s throat, feeling its muscles tighten around his head.</p><p> </p><p>“으으응 형 나 쌀거 같아-흐읍!”<br/>
<em>(Nnnngh hyung I think I’m gonna come-heup!)</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu felt like his scalp was on fire as Taehyun clawed firmly around the tufts of his hair, the latter bucking his hips and letting his orgasm overwhelm all five senses. Subsequently Beomgyu felt the cock in his mouth curl and spurt warm, bitter seed against the walls of his pharynx. He could feel his own erection growing as he savoured the lengthy erotic moans that ensued from the younger, followed by exasperated huffs.</p><p><br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“어때 태현아? 형 생각 보다 잘 했지?”<br/>
<em>(What did you think Taehyun? Better than you thought it would be?)</em></p><p> </p><p>“으으흡! 형 잠시만요...하아아…”<br/>
<em>(Euheup! Wait please hyung…haahhh…)</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu chuckled and wiped at his come stained mouth, as he slammed into Taehyun’s entrance only moments after the latter’s orgasm from the previous ordeal. Taehyun buried his face into the pillow, letting the sounds of approaching and departing trains outside their apartment bedroom drown out his shameful whines and wet slapping of their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  
</p>
<h2>love locomotion.</h2>
<h2>러브 로코모션.</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CC: curiouscat.qa/plvmtree<br/>Twitter: twitter.com/plvmtree<br/>twitter.com/plvmseed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>